Short Circuit
by phayte1978
Summary: He had been feeling some kind of way all day- and the tension had only continued to build up. It was probably that Shinsou continued to fill out, his clothes always so tight on him. Today in the lunchroom, Kaminari noticed how Shinsou's shirt was practically ripping off his chest and ended up squeezing his juice box so hard he soaked Kirishima next to him with it.


Kaminari stood in the room, staring over where Shinsou sat back on the bed. Smirking as he walked over- Kaminari swayed his hips and licked his lips. He had been feeling some kind of way all day- and the tension had only continued to build up.

It was probably that Shinsou continued to fill out, his clothes always so tight on him. Today in the lunchroom, Kaminari noticed how Shinsou's shirt was practically ripping off his chest and ended up squeezing his juice box so hard he soaked Kirishima next to him with it.

He had it bad- and Shinsou knew it.

Placing his hands on Shinsou's thighs, he leaned in- not kissing Shinsou, but lightly licking at Shinsou's lips. He felt a soft gasp from Shinsou as he did and smiled. He liked to get Shinsou worked up.

"Been thinking about you all day… and this tight shirt," Kaminari said, his fingers trailing over the straining fabric, a light popping coming off his fingertip from the electricity built up in him.

"Need to do laundry," Shinsou whispered, his lips puckered- chasing Kaminari for a kiss he was not giving him. "Stop teasing!"

A giggle and Kaminari shook his head. "Never! You teased me all day as it was."

"Such a bad boy," Shinsou whispered.

"Your bad boy," Kaminari said, his lips brushing over Shinsou's, his breath on his face.

Straddling over Shinsou's lap, Kaminari tugged at Shinsou's shirt, pulling it over his head so he could see the chest he had been staring at all day. HIs hands popped over Shinsou's skin as he felt his warm skin- the static electricity was wound tight in Kaminari, and he was thankful Shinsou was used to this from him.

"Fuck… I think you've have gotten bigger," Kaminari said.

"Little bit," Shinsou breathed, his eyes growing darker by the moment.

A hum and Kaminari was tracing his fingertips over each line in Shinsou's body. From his neck, down to his collarbone, then over his pectorals- stopping for a moment to trace and pinch at pert nipples that longed to be licked. Moving down his side and tracing each ab. Fuck his body was perfect and Kaminari couldn't stop chewing the bottom of lip.

He noticed how Shinsou's pants were starting to tent a bit at the slight teasing Kaminari was doing, and it made his own chest swell with pride. Moving in close, Kaminari breathed over Shinsou's face, then moved to brush his mouth over Shinsou's neck- barely licking at his skin.

Arms quickly moved around his waist, and a hand in his hair. Shinsou growled lowly then tried to pull Kaminari into a kiss. A giggle and Kaminari launched off his lap, shaking his finger at him.

"You are just too impatient!" he exclaimed.

"You are just in a teasing mood," Shinsou said- his voice flat, his chest flushed and his pants tenting more as he palmed himself over his crotch.

A wink and Kaminari moved quickly to his bathroom, blowing a kiss to Shinsou. "Gimme a moment." Then being met with a groan from Shinsou.

Looking at himself in the mirror- Kaminari saw his own blush and knew it was all from Shinsou. Sliding his clothes off, he grabbed the panties he had stowed away and slipped them on. He was already half hard as it was. Turning he could see how his bottom poked out the back, and he smiled.

This should definitely get Shinsou going.

The panties he had on were a deep indigo color, lace and the back opened in a heart. Turning around, Kaminari ran his hands down the front of the panties to smooth them, and adjusted his cock to fit better.

The color looked good against his pale skin. Doing one more turn, he ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out a bit, and added a little gloss to his lips.

"Denki!" Shinsou called out, the impatience laced in his voice.

Opening the door, Kaminari peeked his head out, staring at Shinsou still flustered on the bed. "Yes... daddy?" he asked, that teasing tone still in his voice.

"Fuck…" Shinsou whispered, palming himself a bit more, his eyes rolling back the slightest as he did. Kaminari knew Shinsou loved control- and this was Kaminari's one way to slightly control him.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he toed his way into the room, keeping his eyes locked with Shinsou's- watching the flush spread to his cheeks and neck as he moved in- swaying his hips.

"Baby boy..." Shinsou whispered.

Smirking, Kaminari twirled slowly, and slowed down more to allow Shinsou to just stare at him. He found Shinsou liked to do this- watch him. Kaminari liked being looked at, especially when he had something on he knew Shinsou would like to look at.

"...shit," Shinsou whispered, then he was lifting his hips, sliding his pants off.

Kaminari smirked as he saw how hard Shinsou was, and the way he was palming over his cock. Dark eyes never leaving his body, and Kaminari turned, swaying his hips- feeling how his bottom was exposed- knowing that was what Shinsou was staring at.

Grabbing his phone, Kaminari turned some music on low- and swayed to the beat. Raising his hands over his head, then moving them slowly down his body. Shinsou just sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving him while lazily stroking his cock.

"Does daddy like this?" Kaminari asked, swaying his hips some more. "Dancing for my daddy." He gave another exaggerated sway of his hips.

"Fuck yes," Shinsou whispered, his tongue tracing his bottom lip as he continued to watch.

Keeping his back to Shinsou, Kaminari bent over, letting the back of his thighs strain as he gracefully stuck his ass out- hearing Shinsou's breath catch.

"How about this, daddy?" Kaminari asked.

"Fucking get over here!" Shinsou growled.

A giggle and Kaminari stood up, slowly moving backwards and lowering his bottom down on Shinsou's lap. He made sure he had Shinsou's cock between his ass cheeks and wiggled over him more.

A low moan and Shinsou was grabbing his hips. "Fuck, baby…" Shinsou breathed.

Looking over his shoulder, Kaminari smiled at him. "Daddy feels so good," he whispered, then laid back on Shinsou, his back against Shinsou's broad chest- moving an arm up and over to grab the back of Shinsou's hair. Breathing once more on Shinsou's neck, Kaminari wiggled his bottom- loving how Shinsou moaned in his ear.

"You're fucking killing me," Shinsou moaned, turning his head and breathing in Kaminari's hair.

Large hands were around his waist, then trailing over his body and Kaminari rolled his body again, loving how Shinsou touched him.

"Baby wants you so bad," Kaminari gasped, wiggling his bottom again, feeling how Shinsou's cock pulsed between his cheeks.

A deep breath and Shinsou was turning Kaminari's head, kissing him. Whining, Kaminari turned his body, straddling over his lap- inviting Shinsou's tongue into his mouth. It was deep and Shinsou had him by the back of his hair. He could feel the air being sucked from his lungs while Shinsou all but picked him up, carefully laying him down on his back on the mattress.

"You've teased daddy too long," Shinsou whispered against his lips.

"You been teasing baby all day," Kaminari said- licking at Shinsou's lips, raising his hips so their cocks brushed together.

A growl and Shinsou was grabbing at his panties, pulling them so it bit into his hip. Kaminari gasped then teeth where on his neck, biting him.

"You know better than to tease," Shinsou said against his skin.

"Hah!" Kaminari gasped, feeling the bulk of Shinsou fall onto him. He was trapped and damn if he did not love it. There was something about the mass of Shinsou over him that always turned him on even more.

Feeling the way Shinsou kissed and bit at his neck- knowing he was going to be teased in class tomorrow, once again- but not caring. Kaminari cried out, his hands tangling in Shinsou's hair, feeling how soft it was in his fingers.

"Daddy… please!" Kaminari whined, feeling his fingers pop with electricity and each swipe of Shinsou's tongue popping against his skin.

"You are pent up, baby," Shinsou said, licking at his neck again- this time the pop even louder. "You are setting off more static than usual."

"Cause daddy keeps teasing me!" Kaminari whined.

A hum and Shinsou kissed down his neck, licking at his collarbones. Kaminari whined more, and wiggled around. He could feel so much building up inside of him- his need, lust and his quirk. Gasping, his nails ran down Shinsou's back, popping and snapping the entire way down.

A chuckle and Shinsou sat up. "We do need to release some of your quirk," Shinsou said.

"But…" Kaminari whined. "I'm not… hurting you, am i?"

Shaking his head, Shinsou leaned in, their lips touching and a loud pop. Kaminari groaned and Shinsou chuckled again. "I like it…" Shinsou whispered, "But they are getting more intense each time."

"Oh… sorry," Kaminari whispered.

A finger to his lips and Shinsou shook his head. "Don't be."

He was pulled into an embrace- and each touch of his popping against Shinsou's skin. They both laughed, then Shinsou got up, grabbing a duffel bag Kaminari kept in his closet- and he had to laugh more.

It was old dead car batteries. Shaking his head, Kaminari went and charged up three of them- making sure he bent as his waist, looking over his shoulder and wiggling his bottom the entire time.

"Only you would fucking tease me as you release some of your quirk," Shinsou growled, wanting to touch him- but they both knew now was not the time.

Kaminari felt himself a little more grounded, and licked his lips. This shit always happens when he got too worked up- and he wanted to keep this going. Lifting from where he was bent and teasing Shinsou- Kaminari swayed his hips once more, moving over where Shinsou was.

"So, Daddy-" he was interrupted as his mind went blank, as if he were in a deep sleep.

When he came back too- Kaminari was draped over Shinsou's lap and a deep chuckle over him.

"Did you brainwash me?!" Kaminari squealed.

"Just enough to make you climb in my lap," Shinsou said, his hands rubbing over his exposed bottom, a finger teasing at the elastic band of his pants.

"Daddy!" Kaminari squealed, "no fair!"

A slap down on his bare cheek and Kaminari half whined and moaned. He fucking loved the way it stung on his bottom. Another slap and Kaminari was grabbing at the bedding, squirming on Shinsou's lap. "Daddy!"

( slap, slap, slap )

It stung, and it turned him on. The more Shinsou slapped his bottom, the heat rising on his ass cheeks.

"Fucking love watching your skin turn red," Shinsou said.

The more he squirmed, the better he could rut his cock against Shinsou's thigh. One last slap and warm hands rubbed at his bottom.

"Damn baby… you're going to be the death of me," Shinsou whispered, his finger trailing under the elastic band on his panties.

"...daddy," Kaminari whined.

The finger moving from the waist band and trailing between his cheeks. Dipping and gliding up and down- moving over his rim, but not penetrating him. Kaminari whined more, then he was patted gently. "Lay on the bed," Shinsou said.

Moving from Shinsou's lap, Kaminari barely got situated before large hands were holding him down, and Shinsou's face pressed between two red, warm ass cheeks. Crying out, Kaminari felt Shinsou's wet tongue lapping at his rim, teasing him more. "Daddy!"

A hum and Shinsou never stopped. His mouth sucking at the skin, his tongue fucking him slowly. Grinding against the mattress, Kaminari was being held down.

Fingers moving where Shinsou's mouth was and Kaminari couldn't even press back against them. Shinsou's hand holding him tight to the mattress.

"Daddy is going to fuck you so hard," Shinsou said, leaning over to kiss his neck.

"Please!" Shinsou cried.

"I want you to cum in your panties," Shinsou whispered.

Another whine and Kaminari felt his body shaking. Shinsou was making him lose his mind. Fingers deep inside of him, teeth on his shoulder- Kaminari moaned.

"You ready, baby?" Shinsou asked.

"Please!"

The hand on his lower back was removed and Kaminari immediately lifted his ass up, waiting. He could feel the way Shinsou was teasing his rim with the head of his cock- not fully pressing in.

"Daddy!"

A hard press and Kaminari was back pressed to the mattress. Gasping for air, he felt Shinsou all the way inside of him. He felt full- he felt good.

"Daddy is so big!" Kaminari cried out, his body feeling as if it would split in two.

"Baby is so tight."

A slow pull out and Shinsou was slamming back into him. Grabbing at the panties Kaminari was wearing, pulling them so the lace was firm against his cock. Kaminari gasped and pushed back each time Shinsou thrust. He could feel the way his cock leaked all over the lace.

"It's not deep enough for you, is it?" Shinsou asked. "My baby likes it deeper."

"Daddy!"

Shinsou pulled out, then stood up. Grabbing Kaminari, he was amazed at how easily Shinsou could lift him, adjust his hand so they were under his thighs, and plunge right back inside of him. Kaminari felt he was folded in half- but Shinsou was so deep this way.

It also turned him on the way Shinsou could so easily pick him up and still fuck him senseless like this. Kaminari whined and cried out. Shinsou was deep- and he could feel how hard his dck was pulsing.

"You're even tighter like this," Shinsou breathed, bouncing Kaminari on his dick.

Kaminari could only whine- he felt his mind slipping as his cock leaked precum even more on his panties. More bounces, his body being pressed to his limits as Shinsou laid him on his back on the bed and continued to pound into him. Chants of 'daddy' and 'baby' coming from them both.

A roar and Shinsou's body was shaking- Kaminari felt the pulsing deep inside of him, and felt his own orgasm rushing at him. His panties were beyond soaked- and his brain was officially fried.

"Heeeeeey! Daddddddy!" Kaminari slurred.

A laugh and Shinsou pulled out of Kaminari, laying next to him. Cradling Kaminari in his arms, he kissed Kaminari's sweaty forehead as Kaminari drooled on his arm. He knew it would be awhile before Kaminari came back to him.

It was always his goal to make Kaminari short circuit.


End file.
